we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Compliment Machine
A Compliment Machine is a robotic device that gives the player and nearby NPCs pre-recorded compliments when interacted with. They are a typical example of the culture of Wellington Wells; one where happiness and joy are the main tenet of life underpinning all of society without any exceptions. Compliment Machines show up in a few set places (Sally's home, The Hippo Club and in Julia Chaney's house). There is also a special Compliment Machine that serves as the host of the "Oh, Behave!" competition. This Compliment Machine moves on rails and uses a much wider array of voice recordings to run the show by calling on the questioners to present their questions and commenting on the answers given. The player can interact with a Compliment Machine by pressing the large red button at the front, allowing one to change the compliment machine's mode between 'Manual', 'Auto' and 'Off'. This is not a cycle, however, as all Compliment Machines have the 'Off' mode and either 'Manual' or 'Auto' but not both. When in 'Manual' mode, Compliment Machines will only give compliments when interacted with while in 'Auto' mode, they will give compliments to anyone that approaches them (player or NPC). 'Off' simply switches it off. Appearance Compliment Machines are roughly human-size robotic machines that consist of a cylindrical, roughly torso-shaped body made up of a cylindrical "lower-torso" portion, a narrowed "hip" portion on top of it and a wider "upper-torso" portion on top of that. On top of the upper-torso is a neck on top of which is an animatronic human-like head with a mechanical mouth with opening jaws that houses a voice box. The front of the Compliment Machine's body has a Power Cell that sits in a housing on the hip portion of the machine and the upper-torso portion has an interface on it consisting of a metallic-grey plate surrounded by a frame of multi-colored lights, in the center of which is a red button and a rotating text sign which shows what mode the machine is in. The whole body of the machine is covered with white plates while the head is encased in a set of plates that form a facsimile of a human head and face, with glowing eyes. The normal variant of the machine has rainbow-colored hair while the special variant seen in "Oh, Behave!" has no hair but instead possesses several thick, rainbow-colored petal-like protrusions going around its head and face, giving it a somewhat flower-like appearance. When giving a compliment, the Compliment Machine will turn its head towards whoever is close by, the jaw in its face will open (revealing the voice box) and the machine will give a pre-recorded compliment to its recipient while its eyes will go from white to green. After that, it will resume its idle pose When powered off, the Compliment Machine's lights and eyes will turn off and it's head will droop down forwards. When powered on, its head will rise up and look straight forward, while its lights and eyes will turn on. Compliments * You just get better everyday! '' * ''I'm honored to know you. '' * ''When they made you, they broke the mold! '' * ''You really bring out the best of us. '' * ''We all appreciate what you do. '' * ''They don't make them like you anymore. '' * ''You have such a wonderful sense of humor. '' * ''You're a credit to us all! '' * ''If only they were all like you. '' * ''People should listen to you more often. Trivia * Some Wellies will say that they recently got a compliment machine, despite compliment machines never appearing in their houses. ** Compliment Machines were, however, present on the streets of Hamlyn Village in older builds of the game. * There is a Compliment Machine hidden in an inaccessible room in Nick Lightbearer's house, by using console commands it is possible to access it and if interacted with, it will say the following: ** "Mr. Lightbearer will be pleased to see you. This way to the living room, if you please." ** "Do come in. Mr. Lightbearer has been expecting you." ** "Mr. Lightbearer is not seeing anyone, except Miss Boyle. Are you Miss Boyle? No? Then go away." ** "Please be gentle. Mr. Lightbearer has a bad back." ** "Please leave it on the console. Mr. Lightbearer said to tell you that you are his favorite fan." ** "Please leave the food on the kitchen table, you may keep the change." ** "Please leave the wine on the coffee table, you may keep the change." ** "I am sorry, Mr. Lightbearer is indisposed. Please come back tomorrow." ** "I assure you she has not been here, nor has she ever been here. Mr. Lightbearer doesn't even know your wife." ** "Mr. Lightbearer apologizes for missing tea Sunday night, but he was very sick. He knows you cooked his favorite. Of course he still loves you, you are his mother." ** "You've arrived on a rather special night, it's one of the master's affairs." ** "Do you have a warrant?" Gallery ComplimentHappening.PNG|Compliment Machine giving a compliment. Category:Gameplay Category:Wellies